hidden secrets
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: the team gets in trouble and sentenced to detention but there's a change in the teacher in charge will danny's secret remain hidden or will she get past the barrier team phantom has hidden themselves behind. trial run for a new story please let me know if you all like it by leaving a comment or following/favoriting it if it's well liked i'll keep writing it.
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone as i said in the summary this is just a test run for the story if you like it please please please let me know i have more that i can offer for it if you do two chapters are ready to be sent out (all though they are slightly small but its just starting out what can you expect) anyways as always i hope you enjoy and i should be updating soon for my other stories sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Ishiyama sat at her desk looking at the four students standing in front of her "how did you all manage to get into this much trouble in one day?" she sighed looking down at the report.

Sam and Tucker shrugged while Danny looked down at his feet and jazz was on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Foley, I believe this is the second time you've been caught trying to sneak into the girl's locker room"

Tucker shrugged again "Sam left my pda in there and I needed it back, it's not like anyone was in there anyways"

"That is not the point, why didn't you just ask another girl to grab it for you or wait until tomorrow and ask Ms. Manson to return it, instead of taking matter into your own hands?"

"As I said I needed it back and I couldn't wait" tucker replied.

"Fine…" Ishiyama sighed "I'm assuming you remember your punishment correct?"

Tucker nodded "yes three weeks for my second time doing this, Ms. Tetslaff was very clear on that"

"Okay, moving on Ms. Manson you punctured the school's sports equipment and dyed the cheerleaders uniforms black and purple, might I ask why?"

Sam looked straight at the principle "justified payback"

Ishiyama sighed again, debating whether to ask, "what did they do to entice payback?"

"Treating everyone who isn't A-list like dirt" Sam replied.

Ishiyama leaned forward "this is the first I've heard of this"

Sam huffed "of course it is everyone else is too scared to report them"

Ishiyama nodded "I'll have the teacher keep an eye on them and will try to instill some methods to stop this but that doesn't excuse the fact you damaged school property, you'll get three weeks detention as well"

Sam nodded "as long as something will actually be done"

"But understand if there's no validation to your claims we will have another talk"

Sam didn't reply so Ishiyama just sighed once again "now Mr. Fenton you've missed 53 classes been late 73 times, can you tell me why you've missed this much class? What was so important that you had to be absent so often?"

Danny shook his head "no ma'am I can't"

"Are you doing drugs? Is it something medical?" Ishiyama pressed "we can help if you will just let us"

Danny looked up "it's not anything like drugs ma'am, and I'm not sick"

"Then what is it Mr. Fenton?"

"I can't tell you" Danny replied his eyes hard, staring at her.

She stared back for a few moments before sighing once more "fine Mr. Fenton I can't force you to reveal your secrets, you will have three weeks detention as well"

Danny nodded his expression like he didn't want this to happen but there wasn't any way to prevent it.

"Jasmine Fenton of all the people in the school, I expected you the least to come in for this" Ishiyama shook her head pulling out some Fenton works weapons, "I can understand your worry about ghosts but that's no reason to bring such things to the school"

Jazz nodded tears still in her eyes "I'm sorry ma'am"

"Normally since this is your first offence I would just let you go with a warning but since the circumstances are so extraordinary I have to give you three weeks as well"

"I understand ma'am" jazz whimpered.

"Okay you all can leave I expect to see you tomorrow after school."

* * *

once again hope you enjoyed i'll leave this story alone for a week or so to give it time for everyone to get a chance other wise see you all next time have a good day night morning evening.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you two got in trouble on purpose" Danny exclaimed as they were leaving the school.

Sam and Tucker shrugged "well we weren't going to leave you guys alone in detention dude, and besides we knew that our punishments wouldn't be too bad, but why were you bringing ghost weapons into school Jazz?"

Jazz blushed "I didn't, they were from your guy's stash I overheard that the closet where they were stashed was being cleaned so I acted quickly while I was on my way to drop them off in the one of the other closets I was tripped and all the weapons spilled out from my bag."

"Then why didn't you tell me I would've taken the fall for you Jazz" Danny asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I know Danny but you were already in trouble I didn't want to have you get in more and this would have gotten you suspended or expelled!" Jazz replied.

"They wouldn't expell me not with how things are, at worst it would've been a suspension" Danny comforted patting her on the shoulder.

"even if the school doesn't call about your detentions any more they would if you were suspended"

"Fair enough," Danny conceited raising his hands in defeat "I'm going to patrol real fast, save me a spot at nasty burger?"

"Only if you call if you find a ghost" Sam replied.

"and are there in a half hour" Tucker added.

"Fine fine, I'll catch up to you guys soon" Danny sighed tossing his bag into Jazz's car before taking off towards a nearby ally.

Principal Ishiyama watched the students walking away it was a interesting group, the secret trio and now Jazz fenton but her gut was telling her that she would find somethings out during this time period if she paid attention.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after classes were over the four walked into their assigned classroom for detention.

"Welcome student's" Ishiyama said walking in behind them.

"Ma'am what are you doing here, where's mr. lancer?" Tucker asked surprised.

"Mr. Lancer's in charge of the other detention I decided to take responsibility for you four especially" she said closing the door.

"Why us?" Danny asked his body tensed scanning the room for escape routes.

"Its simple" ishiyama replied sitting at the desk "we have one of the smartest students who rarely gets in trouble poster child for good behavior hauling ecto weapons in the school, then we have the trio who rarely interacts with anyone, never letting anyone get too close, the gothic ultra recyclo vegan of the secret trio who doesn't act like her parents want her to, the meat consuming jokester false playboy technical wizard of the secret trio whose got more electronics on him then lancer has desk space to store, and the most mysterious of them all the fallen genius that went from all A's to almost failing in a matter of a month the boy who saves most the nerds from the so called A-listers without anyone realizing it the so called freak of the secret trio who holds the most secrets of the bunch" Ishiyama leaned forward clasping her hands "so tell me why wouldn't I the principle keep an eye on the most… lets, say precocious students in case something happened?"

"What do you mean false I'm Tucker Foley that's tf for too fine, and as for secrets I don't know what your talking about." Tucker replied.

"Mr. foley I assure you, I am not so easily fooled as most the students and faculty, while you are good at distractions it is not enough, now I know there's something more to you four and I would like to be told."

The team tensed ever so slightly while she continued "that being said I won't force you to tell me I just want you to realize not every adult is against you and that you can trust me."

Danny relaxed slightly "we don't have these deep secrets that you seem to think we're just normal kids."

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine for now" Ishiyama replied pulling out a book "but I do hope to change your opinion"

The detention went rather well considering only the box ghost showed up during the duration and danny could handle him rather fast and at the end the team went home leaving principal Ishiyama alone.

* * *

as i said before i promise to try and make them longer but its hard when building the set up for me to do that. hope you enjoyed! sorry about any mistakes let me know if you see any and i'll try to fix them


	4. Chapter 4

hahaha it has begun my summer is here and i'm out of school!... okay first up is a short chapter of hidden secrets (obviously) next is bring out another one or two along with a new story based around maddie weekend focusing on jack.

* * *

The next day team phantom filed in as they had before while Ishiyama was already waiting for them "hello children now that we've done one day of sitting here in dull silence I've decided to change our plans for this detention"

"We're going to the movies?" Tucker asked.

"We're free to go?" Jazz added hopefully.

Ishiyama shook her head "no no nothing like that I've decided since we're stuck here anyways we might as work on any home work that was assigned, if you need any help feel free to ask."

The teens shrugged pulling their bags off taking out their assignments beginning to quietly work.

She expected Danny to be the first, but it was Tucker "can you explain what this means?" he asked pointing to an English question.

Ishiyama explained it for him working it relating it technology so Tucker could remember it better, Sam walked up next holding a history worksheet "I'm not sure what it means by this phrasing"

Again, Ishiyama explained how to do the problem letting Sam figure out the answer on her own, a while passed and Danny sat working on his work worried that he was frustrated and just doodling Ishiyama walked over after walking around once to seem less conspicuous "do you need any help Danny?" she asked reaching his desk.

Danny looked up shaking his head "no I'm fine right now"

"Okay if you're sure" Ishiyama walked away after a moment more.

Towards the end of detention, she stood in front of the group "I know you're all anxious to leave so you can go after this announcement, I expect that you all are here for Saturday detention and remember to bring some clothes that are easy to move in."

"what?!" they exclaimed "Saturday detention even Mr. lancer stopped that" Tucker added.

"I'm not Mr. Lancer and you all have three weeks detention, longer than most other students have gotten recently so I expect you all to be here by noon and we'll be done around one thirty."

"Fine" the teens sighed filing out, Ishiyama turned to the stack of files in her bag

"I've got plans for these few weeks" she smirked picking her bag up she walked to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the team was standing outside while principle Ishiyama opened the doors leading them to the gym where there was an obstacle course set up "when was this put up?" Danny asked looking at the large structures that weren't there yesterday in class.

"I asked axion to build a device as a donation for the student's education it sets up nine different courses and collapses down to a box that can be stored easily" Ishiyama proudly said moving towards the control station.

"How much would this cost tuck?" Danny whispered to his techno wiz friend

Tucker thought for a moment "a lot I don't know if Sam or Mr. King could afford it"

Danny blushed his eyes darting towards Ishiyama who was too far to hear the tech geek "shut up I don't need our principle hearing that I'm M.S. King"

Sam snickered "what don't want anyone to know that your arts the biggest thing in town since Ember?"

"You're the one who convinced me to do it Sam" Danny replied.

"And you're the one whose too prideful to let us help you" Sam countered, the teens enthralled in their discussion didn't notice Ishiyama until she was right up next to them.

"Ahem" she said getting their attention they spun and faced her "good now that I have your attention again we can start"

"Start what ma'am?" Jazz asked.

"Training!" Ishiyama smirked "our dear Mr. Fenton and Foley here are barely passing gym, so I figured let's raise their grade while here"

"Fine" Danny and Tucker sighed while Jazz gave them a sad smile and Sam smirked at them.

"First up is Ms. Manson"

"Sam" Sam corrected "I dislike being addressed so formally"

"Okay then Saman…"

"Just Sam" She cut off.

Tucker chuckled "Sam hates being called that almost as much as Danny hates his name being shortened" Danny and Sam shared a look and punched Tucker at the same time. "Ow!" he cried rubbing both arms.

"Oh?" Ishiyama said surprised "and why's that?"

"I just do" Danny grumbled walking past "let's get this over with"

"alright then," Ishiyama clapped her hands "first up is Sam"

Sam walked over to the starting point and a countdown started she rushed through the gate the second it said to start.

"Go Sam!" Tucker yelled from his spot as she jumped over an obstacle with ease within moments she was a third the way through the course.

"Interesting" Ishiyama muttered her eyes watching Sam as she traveled through the course with ease running through the exit the timer stopped "excellent work Sam just what I expected of you next up is Jasmine"

"Just Jazz is fine" the perky redhead offered taking her place at the start.

The buzzer went off and Jazz took off into the depth of the course handling it with almost as much ease as Sam she slid through the final obstacle through the exit breathing slightly heavy "that was a good workout" she said giving Ishiyama a smile.

Ishiyama returned the smile "I'm glad you enjoyed it next up is Tucker"

Tucker gulped taking his place dashing through the entrance he raced through the exit a few minutes later looking exhausted. "Your turn dude" he panted handing the sensor off to Danny.

Ishiyama watched Tucker for a few moments before turning to the screen.

Danny took his place looking nervous.

"hold on Daniel" Ishiyama stopped him before he could go "this has to be properly secured or it could fall off" she said adjusting the strap more snugly.

"Thanks" Danny said rubbing the back of his head.

Danny got into position again before taking off into the course a few minutes later Danny ran out panting heavily "done" he wheezed.

Ishiyama looked at the screen before looking back up at the four "you four must take me as a fool" she sighed.

"Wh… what are you talking about ma'am?" Jazz stammered "there's no way we would think that about you…"

Ishiyama held her hand up "Jasmine there's no need to try and fool me your results speak for themselves" she tapped the device a few times and the jumbotron showed their results with Sam and Jazz under four minutes while Tucker and Danny took 8 and 10 respectively.

"Huh I thought it would be better" Tucker commented.

"This is not funny Mr. Foley" Ishiyama barked "while I can understand being lied to most of human society is built upon them I dislike being lied to so flimsily both you and Mr. Fenton we're not even trying in your run and I have doubts that Ms. Manson and Ms. Fenton were trying their hardest as well"

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am we did our best" Danny said his voice quivering

"Mr. Fenton if that was your best I would hate to see your worst especially since none of your heart rates went up much, Ms. Fenton's being the only one that did and only by a small amount no more than a person going for a light run"

She walked in front of them "as I said when we started I am not going to push you on your secrets, I will trust you that you're not doing something bad, but I would like to be treated the same courtesy and be able to see you give it your all, I want you four to succeed in life."

Danny looked at the others and opened his mouth to speak when a cold breath of air rushed out of his mouth making him gasp.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Danny said looking around "can I go to the bathroom?"

The ghost alert system started up sounding an alarm.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Fenton"

"Please" Danny more forcefully asked his voice strained ever so slightly.

"No now we'll stay put until the ghost is taken care of"

Danny turned towards Tucker "who is it?" Tucker quickly whipped his pda out typing as fast as he could.

"Shit" he muttered looking up "Fright Knight"

"Principal Ishiyama you have to let me go!" Danny exclaimed looking towards the windows near the top of the room at the darkened sky.

"Daniel I can't just let you leave especially if there's a ghost attack" Ishiyama told him trying to calm him down

The teens were starting to panic "I'll do the stupid course in the fastest time I'll do whatever you want I just need to go" Danny was beginning to pace a sign to his friends that he was really panicking.

Ishiyama had never seen the teens acting like this or heard from any of the other teachers of this kind of behavior from them "I… I'm sorry Daniel but that's protocol..."

"Principal Ishiyama please just let him go, he'll be back" Sam worriedly said

"We promise that we'll stay here" Tucker added

"I can't let him out…" Ishiyama started

"Ma'am!" Jazz said cutting her off "I understand the protocols but right now Danny needs to leave if you don't let him go you're causing more damage than good"

Ishiyama bit her lip "fine but I need some answers when you get back" she relented. Danny took off like a bullet running so fast Ishiyama thought he was flying.

Turning back to the other teens she saw them gathered around Tucker's pda which was currently playing the news Ishiyama walked over and watched as Danny phantom speed up to the ghostly knight "knight!" he yelled getting its attention.

"Phantom good to see you've joined us" fight knight taunted

Danny growled "I'm not in the mood why don't we just cut the witty banter and skip to the point where i beat you to a pulp"

Fright knight was stunned by Danny's shortness "is there something wrong phantom?" most of the ghosts know that Danny wouldn't always banter but he wouldn't flat out threaten them normally.

"Just peachy, now are we going to do this or are you going to go back on your own" Danny growled energy building in his hands glowing brightly.

"If you're sure… then have at you!"

fright knight attacked swinging his sword at Danny's head, Danny ducked firing a blast in return. The battle continued for a while longer Danny taking more wounds than fight knight, the two split apart after a large clash "you are not yourself phantom"

"What're you talking about" Danny growled panting slightly.

"You're angrier than normal and are showing minor signs of your obsession being threatened" fright knight noted his eyes narrowed he shook his head sighing "this isn't worth the time to do, I shall return when you're more fit to be a challenge" fright knight got back on his horse and flew towards Fenton works leaving a stunned Danny floating there.

Coughing awkwardly Danny rubbed his head before turning and flying back to Casper high.

Arriving back at the gym Danny saw Ishiyama looking at him oddly "do you still want us to do the course again?"

Ishiyama shook herself and looked at the group again "yes and this time I want to see the best you can offer" she said giving a smile.

Sam went first again emerging with two and a half minutes as her time, Tucker went next bringing his time to just over three minutes, Jazz had three and a quarter and finally it was Danny's turn, Danny took some a few deep breaths standing at the starting point "ready whenever you are Danny remember I want your best" Ishiyama said calmly, Danny nodded and dashed into the course quickly emerging in a minute and a quarter breaking Sam's time and throwing his old one far behind him.

Ishiyama looked at her tablet and glanced up at him again "while I don't know why you two act like your unfit I did promise I won't pry into it I appreciate that you did not try to trick me again" she told the teens.

"What's next?" Tucker asked ready to do more, Sam glanced at him and chuckled "what?" Tucker asked crossing his arms.

Sam held her hands up still laughing slightly "nothing it's just I remember when you would complain about being made to exercise"

"Well that was the past, I realize that this will help in the long run and I honestly feel better than when we started high school"

Sam crossed her arms her face smug with victory "glad to see…"

"That and I have a larger appetite, so I can eat more meat!" Tucker added cutting Sam off.

Sam glowered for a moment before starting to rant at Tucker why he should eat less meat and more vegetables and fruits.

Danny watched the two argue a faint grin on his lips "do they always argue like this?" Ishiyama asked walking over to him.

Danny nodded "yeah but this is a relatively tame one, they'll stop once we're given something to do"

Ishiyama nodded quickly announcing the next part of the day this continued until one thirty when the team was free to go.

* * *

hope everyone likes the nod i'm giving to the four things in this chapter 1 the writers of the show and their naming sense, 2 stephen king (if you don't know who he is i'm Disappointed), 3 mary shelly (author of frankenstein) and 4 m.r. james (author of Ghost Stories of an Antiquary, and Collected Ghost Stories)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night Ishiyama sat going over the day in her head "what would make him act like that I've never seen those four like that before, but Daniel I could almost feel the anxiety radiate off him" shaking her head she turned on the tv to take her mind off the mystery that was those teens.

"And today we're taking a look at amity's newest artist M.S. King" Tina lightning said walking in front of a figure covered in a sheet "no one has met the hidden artist since his art first hit the market and here we have the latest piece called the dragon's fury" the sheet fell revealing a large statue of two dragon using a bluish crystal of two different tones one dragon slightly darker than the other "next to nothing is known about King other than the fact his art is booming and here's the only person to have some form of contact with the artist…"

Ishiyama tuned out Tina as she looked at the sculpture it was an amazing piece, king didn't just make statues he also did paintings and drawings albeit more rarely. Ishiyama herself owned two statues and a drawing of amity parks skyline. Tina's exposition caught Ishiyama's interest again "so I look forward to seeing everyone at M.S.'s exhibit next week remember it's for a good cause" turning the tv off Ishiyama's thoughts began to race back to this afternoon.

* * *

another short one i know i know but the next one will be longer and include some good conversation between the group and ishiyama (sadly i'm working out kinks in tucker and jazz's portions along with danny's since i added his just recently but it shall be done soon i swear on... stuff!) later guys thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows and views keeps me motivated.

as always have a good day night morning evening whatever it is where you are!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys sorry its been a while since i updated i thought that i would update more often during summer but things kept popping up from college payments and support to finding a job to family vacations, i just kept forgetting to put up some new chapters, it didnt help that these last few have been hard to figre out the path but i got through and hope they're good... thats all for now sorry for the long note.

* * *

Monday came and the school day went and it was time for detention once again "today we're just going to sit and read or work on homework but tomorrow we're going to go somewhere off campus" Ishiyama said walking in to the room shutting the door behind her.

Tucker perked up.

"No tucker it's not the movies" Ishiyama told them

Tucker slouched frowning.

"Where are we going then ma'am?" Jazz asked patting the tech nerd on his back

Ishiyama smiled "since the four of you haven't gone on a field trip since two years ago and your grades in history and science are not the best, we're going to the science history museum over in bloomington."

Danny perked up at this "they just got a space exhibit that has the pod from the apollo 11 mission to the moon"

Ishiyama nodded she had researched to make sure to find something for the four teens "yes they did, they also have a exhibit on technological advancements, woman scientists and historians, and as effort to help the environment they opened a new botanical garden exhibit where they talk about how to help the planet as well"

The teens eyes lit up brightly but quickly dimmed "but bloomington is like an hour away right?" Danny asked.

"Forty five minutes, why?" Ishiyama confirmed.

"Nothing… i'm sorry though I can't go, you guys go have a good time" Danny said sadly.

Ishiyama looked over the teen confused "why wouldn't you be able to Danny?"

"It… its complicated" he answered.

"Whatever it is it'll still be here if you left for a few hours wouldn't it?" Ishiyama asked concerned

Danny shook his head "it's my responsibility to make sure it's okay"

"Ehh forget it, i won't go it wouldn't be as fun if Danny doesn't come" Tucker said putting a comforting hand on the other boys shoulder "besides i'm just going to surpass those of the past why go and idolizing them?" he added smirking

Sam and Jazz nodded stepping next to Danny as well "we won't go either" they said at the same time.

"I've probably done more research on female role models then them" Jazz added while sam smirked

"My garden is most likely better I mean i've got some of the rarest flowers in existence out in the green house"

Ishiyama put her hands on her hips contemplating "if you're all sure that's fine, but I wish I could help you with what's so important danny"

Danny shook his head "its for the best you don't know ma'am"

"I'm sure we will never agree on that" she sighed "take out any homework and try to do as much as you can, ask if you have any questions." the rest of the time went quietly and quickly.

* * *

thanks for all your support, have a good day night morning night whatever it is where you are


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys it'll be a bit till i post for this one again so i figured i would send this chapter out i'll try not to take forever when writing the next

* * *

"Hello students" Ishiyama said as the team walked into the classroom.

"What's up?" Tucker asked.

"Since we aren't going to the museum we're going to do something different" she replied "you all are going to be split up for this one"

"What why?" Tucker blurted

"All of you engaged in destructive or dangerous behavior to get this detention do you think I shouldn't council you a bit to make sure this doesn't happen again?" Ishiyama asked.

Tucker shook his head "no sorry"

"Sam you will stay in here while Tucker, Jazz and Danny will go into the three rooms to the left and we will have our chats" Ishiyama said smiling towards them.

The teens shifted nervously

"Don't worry if it's something you don't want to say you won't be forced"

Danny, Tucker, and Jazz left for their rooms leaving Sam and Ishiyama alone.

"So, Sam you said you destroyed the equipment because you were tired of the popular student's being treated better than everyone else right?" Ishiyama started once the door closed

"The prefer to call themselves the A-listers but yes" Sam replied nodding

"Why take action now I'm assuming this wasn't a new thing so why bother retaliating now?"

Sam shrugged "it just became too much I was tired of seeing Danny take so much crap from them"

"Specifically, Danny?" Ishiyama asked raising a brow.

Sam blushed but kept her face as neutral as possible "yes specifically Danny, when it comes to people, I don't have his giving heart or heroic nature... don't get me wrong, I feel bad for the other kids but Danny, Danny goes out of his way to get the bullies attention to save them"

Ishiyama was slightly stunned "that's rather noble of him"

Sam nodded frowning slightly "yeah but he doesn't care about the consequences of what'll happen to him even if he gets hurt he shrugs it off and says better him than someone else, we call it his hero complex"

Ishiyama kept quiet seeing Sam still had more to say.

"It's why the D-listers and neutrals started covering for him with the teacher's stuff like acting like a teachers coming or blurting the answer to a question the teacher asked when Danny fell asleep in class… they'd try to more but Danny won't let them" Sam laughed slightly "Mikey tried handing in a piece of homework that Danny didn't turn in and Danny later went up to Mr. Fuyuka and told him the truth, all because he didn't want Mikey's grade to suffer because of him"

"Why doesn't Danny speak up about it" Ishiyama asked softly.

Sam shifted "there's a multitude of reasons most of which I can't tell you"

"Would Danny have wanted you to destroy the equipment" Ishiyama asked.

Sam shook her head "no he was rather mad that Tucker and I did what we did"

"I can't imagine Danny angry"

"It happens only rarely but he gets over it fast"

Ishiyama sighed "so Sam are you going to do what you did again?"

Sam shook her head again "no"

"Okay I believe you, go study in the library till it's time to go" Ishiyama smiled Sam nodded and walked to the door.

In the next room sat Jazz "so what are we going to talk about?" the redhead asked as the door closed.

"A few things" Ishiyama replied sitting down in front of her "first let's start with why you brought those ecto weapons to the school?"

"I felt that school needed more protection I mean the shield can't help when we're trapped with ghost…"

Ishiyama nodded "yes I can see that, and I did think of that, so your parents provided some weapons for just that occasion"

"They… they did?" Jazz said stunned.

"Yes, but even with your excuse of self-defense I don't think we would have needed…" Ishiyama pulled out a piece of paper "6 ecto pistols, 6 wrist blasters, 3 jack o nine tails, a Fenton bazooka… and one Fenton anti creep stick doesn't all this seem a little much?"

"you can never be too prepared?" Jazz meekly replied looking down at her hands.

"while preparing is good I think it should be left to the professionals"

Jazz bit her lip like she wanted to retort but simply nodded.

"if I'm being honest yours is the easiest to deal with." Ishiyama said a soft smile on her face.

"really?" Jazz asked sitting slightly straighter

Ishiyama nodded leaning back on her chair "is everything okay at home jasmine?"

"ev… everything is just fine why do you ask?" Jazz stammered crossing her arms

"jasmine it's 12 degrees outside and your brother has come to school without a jacket for the last two years"

Jazz's eyes darted around the room "he's just being a teenage boy and claiming he's fine without one"

"Jasmine if there is something wrong you can tell me, there are people who can help just give the word and I can get you and Danny out of that house" Ishiyama calmly said putting a comforting hand on Jazz's shoulder.

Jazz closed her eyes took a few breaths before looking Ishiyama in the eyes "our parents love us and don't hurt Danny or I"

Ishiyama held Jazz's gaze for a few moments longer before sitting back "okay I'll believe you for now, but I want Danny to start coming with a real winter jacket"

Jazz nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"good I'm sure that there some piece I'm missing but none of you will tell me for now am I right?"

Jazz nodded again "yes ma'am"

"before we move forward I have a question about something Sam mentioned"

"what?"

"What is with these titles A-listers, D-listers neutrals?"

Jazz tensed again her mouth set in a hard line her eyes flashing disgust "it's the social hierarchy here in the school A-listers are at the top and everyone else is below them."

"and where do you fall on that scale?"

"either b or c, depends on if me being around the secret trio more has lowered my social standing"

"the what?" Ishiyama asked confused.

Jazz slapped a hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said "I didn't mean to say that" she whispered her brows furrowing in anger.

"what is it Jazz?"

"what's, what?" Jazz replied lamely trying to cover what she just said

"Jasmine what is the secret trio?" Ishiyama asked her tone serious.

Jazz gulped slightly Ishiyama could find out from anyone she might as well finish talking "it's what Sam Tucker and Danny are called here at the school"

"why?"

"Because no one knows anything about them"

"What do you mean?"

Jazz lowered her head "I'd rather not say"

Ishiyama looked at Jazz for a moment "okay I did say if it was something you didn't want to answer I wouldn't force you"

Jazz's shoulders relaxed as she looked up

"Can you answer why would your 'status' lower due to that?" Ishiyama asked putting air quotes around status while ignoring the bad feeling in her gut.

"They're lower on the scale" Jazz curtly replied her tone filled with disgust. "Are we done?"

Ishiyama nodded feeling like that wasn't the full story "yes go to the library and work on any class work until time is over"

After watching Jazz walk down the hall a few moments Ishiyama turned and started towards the next door opening it to show Tucker sitting in a reclined position fiddling with his pda "Tucker Foley you are a headache for most every person on the staff" she sighed setting the rather decently sized folder on the table.

Tucker smirked "I take pride in what I do"

"Chronic tardiness, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room, 13 missed classes, and 16 counts of unauthorized computer usage to name a few" Ishiyama sat rubbing her eyes "if it wasn't for the fact you're better at fixing computers then our entire I.T. Department I would have taken away your computer rights"

Tucker shrugged "what can I say I needed to look some stuff up"

"Yes, but it's things that you shouldn't need to look up blueprints, schematics, designs if it wasn't for the fact most of this stuff is available to public anyways I would be worried you're planning on being a terrorist"

Tucker shook his head "nope nothing of that nature just needed to use it as reference"

Ishiyama leaned her head on her hand "for what?"

"The blueprints are all for house and building designs when we get enough money we plan on building a house I just wanted to get an idea for what would be good" Tucker answered easily.

"What about the schematics and designs?"

"Projects and knowledge for the future I plan on going into tech design and repair, so I figured I would get a look at others designs"

Ishiyama nodded "just try not to do it at school anymore"

"Sure"

"Now onto the reason for your detention"

Tucker grinned awkwardly "I was hoping to skip this, but I guess I'm not that lucky?"

Ishiyama returned the smile "I'm afraid not"

"Damn" Tucker clicked his tongue

"So why did Sam take your pda?"

Tucker scratched his head "I had photos of her and Danny being lovebirds and she wanted to delete them"

"Oh? And why's that?" Ishiyama leaned forward.

Tucker smirked "they're not dating because she and clueless won't admit their feelings"

"Clueless?" Ishiyama raised her eyebrow a small smile worked its way on to her mouth.

"It's our nickname for Danny since he can't seem to get that Sam likes him too" Tucker laughed

"ahh" almost the whole school had money on when the two would get together. "but I'm afraid that I already figured out that you and Sam both wanted to get detention, so you can drop the act"

"Wha… no… why would we do that?" Tucker stammered trying to recover from being thrown off guard by the fact their plan had been figured out so easily.

Ishiyama smiled leaning in closer "I didn't figure it out until I finished talking to Jazz earlier"

Tucker calmed quickly something that surprised Ishiyama slightly.

"I knew from notes that teachers, notably Mr. Lancer that you three tend to act as a unit you'll be hard pressed to find one of you three off on your own"

Tucker shrugged "so we like hanging out with each other"

"the next clue was in the gym during the ghost attack you two were worried that much anyone could tell but it felt like it was Danny you were worried for not the fact a ghost was attacking"

"still nothing to go off of"

"you're right. my fourth clue"

"uhh you skipped three" Tucker remarked raising a brow in confusion.

"I'll get back to it, was when I was talking to Sam she said that she did it because Danny was being picked on, specifically Danny."

Tucker opened his mouth to respond but Ishiyama held her hand up to stop him.

"I know still doesn't seem like much, but my third clue was that you three didn't seem to want to separate from Danny for a 45-minute car ride let alone the two hours for detention you seem afraid and Danny down right paranoid something will happen."

Tucker went to give an excuse but Ishiyama raised her hand stopping him again "I'm almost done, combining all these with the fact Sam admitting that she did what she did for Danny and the fact you three have had detention together for the last year and a half means it's highly likely that it's on purpose."

Tuckers head fell forward looking towards the desk.

The room was silent the only sound was Tuckers deep breathing "are you done Ma'am?" he started his voice startling her with how cold and empty it was, "if so, stop prying so deep, it's better for everyone if you do, we know what we're doing" Tucker looked up and the argument died on Ishiyama's lips.

"you… can go Mr. Foley just try not to do this anymore" Ishiyama stammered her eyes not leaving his face until he left, taking a moment to compose herself she got up and walked to the next room.

Danny gave her a slightly startled look as she entered "you okay ma'am?"

Ishiyama shook her head "yes Danny it has just been a long day and I have quite a bit of paperwork to do after this" she lied sitting across from him paying attention to Danny's eyes "so can you give me a reason why you were late this last time?"

Danny shook his head "I overslept" he offered.

"And what kept you up that you had to oversleep?"

"Homework?" he tried.

"Nice try but if that was the case your teachers would have added it to your grades already they haven't"

"Maybe they just haven't gotten to my late work" Danny weakly countered

Ishiyama shook her head "no because the teachers have an agreement that any work you turn in is handled first"

Danny was stunned "that's weird"

"Work from you is rather rare as it is at this point Daniel and despite what you think we do want you to pass and we do care, when you turn in complete work it's always top notch but otherwise its nonexistent"

Danny slumped "well it's nice to find that out"

She leaned forward "so can you tell me what you were really doing"

Danny shook his head "no"

"So, it wasn't playing doomed like Mr. Lancer has complained about you doing" Ishiyama questioned.

"No because I'm certain that you have a counter for that as well" Danny sighed.

She nodded "Mr. Lancer checks your last login log and it's always inactive during the week"

"I never knew that lancer played doom" Danny offered.

"Nice try but we're not moving away from this topic… but on a side note he has stated that he would like to fight you three in it again, I believe his words exactly were 'you were a bomin challenge'"

"Yeah sure just have him tell us his character name"

"Okay now please tell me what you were doing"

"I can't" Danny looked down  
"is it related to why you left the gym during out workshop to raise your grade? Is it something dangerous?" Ishiyama asked pushing the boundary she had set for the teens at the beginning

Danny looked up "I can't tell you ma'am and I will try to not be late to class anymore, so are we done now?"

"How can I believe you Daniel the problem only seems to be getting worse" Ishiyama asked holding up a folder "these are reports from last week, you've only been in class 15 without leaving or just not showing up, so tell me what is there to prove that you will?"

Danny kept silent his face genuinely upset.

Sighing deeply, she nodded "tell the other three that you all can leave early and give this note to the librarian, so she will know you are excused" Ishiyama quickly jot down a note and handed it to him. Danny took the note and left as the door shut behind him after a few moments when she was sure Danny wouldn't turn around Ishiyama put her head on her hands as her body shuddered slightly while she took deep breaths to try and calm herself

Ishiyama's point of view from here

I pride myself on being able to read people rather well from their eyes to their body language, but when I saw Tuckers eyes it occurred to me that I hadn't paid much attention when talking to the teens but when I looked in his eyes they were very deep and cold I couldn't read anything from them not like when I had talked to teens before they all had this kind of spark to them it felt like my grandfather who a ww2 veteran, I could've misjudged and it could be something else so I paid close attention to Danny's during our talk but his were harder to read than Tuckers from beginning to end they were cold and always watching for something as if he was expecting something to attack the two's body language talked slightly though, Tucker's was more open in the beginning he wanted to talk about the blueprints and plans he was proud of that where in the end he was closed off and defensive so that means he wanted to steer away from the topic, Danny's was similar to his eyes he was always ready to move his body shifting as his eyes had scanned the room the only time there was any change was at the end it felt like he wanted to tell me but there was something holding him back… I'm certain that had I paid attention when talking to Sam and Jazz the results would have been similar, a shudder racked my body again as I held back a sob. _What were these teens getting into that are making them act this way?_

"So, anyone hungry for nasty burger?" Tucker asked leaning against Jazz's back seat.

The others shook their heads.

"I need to get ready for an event grandma is hosting" Sam replied from the front seat

"And Danny and I need to get home and prep for the annual argument" Jazz added.

"Don't remind me" Danny scowled

Tucker pat Danny's shoulder "I wish…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" the team shouted cutting him off

"I hoped after the ghost writer incident that you would have stopped hating Christmas" Tucker corrected.

Danny sighed leaning against the window watching a few flakes fall "i don't hate it so much as I did it's just one or two decent Christmas isn't going to change anything, mom and dad still fight about whether Santa is real, meanwhile Jazz and I have to deal with the fall out of the argument"

"It doesn't help that the ghosts have ramped their attacks since the truce is getting closer" Sam added

Danny grinned slightly "the only good thing that happened was I managed to convince them to extend the truce up to the twelve days before Christmas which means only one more day of this then we can relax"

* * *

this one took quiet sometime writing i had debated spliting them into their own chapters but went against that, also here's why danny was so Paranoid about leaving i took the one day truce and extended it to twelve days so the ghosts wanted cause as much trouble as possible before they had to stop... i guess that's it for now have a good day night morning afternoon whatever it is where you are talk to you all next time.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys and gals how's it going? i'm still alive and kicking! came close with my finals but those are over... (dark dark times) but they're over and i passed all but one of my classes so thats great! anywhosers heres the next chapter of hidden secrets hope you enjoy i'll have a author's note at the end to talk about my thoughts of the chapter see you then!

* * *

" _the body snatcher_ What is going on today?" Mr. Lancer asked rubbing a hand over his balding head.

"I don't know" Ishiyama wearily replied sitting at her desk.

"what does the ghost watch say the count is so far?"

Ishiyama quickly pulled up the site "45 ghosts not counting repeats from the mains, counting the repeats 73" she groaned

"and how many did phantom fight?"

"58 the Fentons took out a few on their own and the huntress handled quite a bit" (roughly ⅓ were box ghost)

Mr. Lancer hung his head "how does he do it"

"I don't know" groaning as she stood Ishiyama gestured towards the door "shall we?"

Mr. Lancer nodded his body popping and cracking as he stood "let's do this"

The two left the office and walked to their detentions

Three teens were waiting in desks as Ishiyama walked in "so where is mr. Fenton?" she sighed.

"uhhhh busy?" Tucker weakly offered.

"doing what exactly Mr. Foley?" Ishiyama snapped "because as far as every teacher could tell me he was either there for only a minute in the beginning of class, arrived in the middle, or just never showed up"

The three teens looked down avoiding her glare only offering a half hearted mutter in response.

The door burst open and a disheveled Danny walked in "sorry I'm late" he uttered forcing back a yawn.

"good of you to join us Daniel" Ishiyama remarked her eyes wandering over the teen he was the picture of exhaustion Danny nodded his head bobbing slightly too far as if he was still fighting off sleep, "okay today I had planned on going to the gym again and running the course but since there is currently a truck sticking through the roof that plan is shot, so as a treat I think I'll just play a christmas movie and you kids can either work on homework or watch it"

The teens nodded Sam and Tucker smiling at the prospect of the movie while Jazz frowned slightly and Danny scowled. Starting the movie Ishiyama turned off one set of lights, Danny quickly passed out, Jazz took out a book and started reading, Sam started drawing while Tucker watched the movie, a hour passed quietly this way but Danny soon started tossing and turning on his desk looking like he was in the middle of a nightmare, pausing the movie Ishiyama walked over.

"Ma'am I wouldn't do that" Sam worriedly said, the team standing as the older woman started to reach for the boy.

Before Ishiyama could ask why Danny exploded into movement transforming to Phantom with one hand grabbed her by the collar and the other covered in ectoplasm. "Danny!" the teens exclaimed rushing over stopping a few feet away "Danny… Danny look at us there's no ghost you're okay" Sam said holding her hands up to show Danny.

"Sam what ..." Danny shook his head starting to wake up more realized what was happening "ah…"

Danny quickly let Ishiyama go Jazz and Tucker rushed over to catch her before she fell, "are you okay ma'am?" Jazz asked.

Ishiyama shook her head "I'm fine just slightly shaken" she answered coughing slightly.

The two teens backed away giving Ishiyama some space while checking on Danny who was curling in on himself.

A few minutes later Ishiyama stood in front of the teens all sitting at desks in a row none of them looking up to see what her expression was.

"so that explains a lot, but does anyone care to explain why the hell one of my students just turned into the town's ghost hero?" Ishiyama asked angrily breaking the silence.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz glanced at each other but kept silent.

Sighing she sat on the desk rubbing her eyes "Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom… it feels rather obvious now that I know, but can someone explain how one of my students died and none of us found out?" Ishiyama asked again her tone less harsh

"he's not dead… at least not completely" Jazz blurted

"and he's not like the other ghosts he helps and is a hero" Sam added

"I know" Ishiyama calmly replied "I am a supporter of phantom"

Sam and Jazz sat back in their chairs as Tuckers shoulders sagged tension leaving their bodies.

Taking a few steps forward Ishiyama crouched in front of Danny "Everyday I see Phan… no I see you going out, saving people proud that my town had a hero to keep it safe and now that I know it's you I couldn't be prouder to call you my students"

Danny's rings appeared suddenly startling her as he reverted from phantom to fenton "really?"

Ishiyama nodded standing "yes but now that I know I want three promises from you, one I want to be told the full story…"

The teens nodded

"two I don't want anymore lies you four are to be one hundred percent honest with me at least with matters regarding this"

They nodded again.

"three let me help you"

"What?" Tucker asked rubbing his ears as if he has something in them.

"I want to help you four" Ishiyama bluntly repeated.

"Ma'am I don't want to seem rude… but how?" Jazz asked.

"You four have done your best to keep this a secret and thus far have done a decent job but it's destroying you"

"how so? I think we're fine" Tucker remarked.

"Really Tucker if you were doing fine would you have the eyes of a veteran, would Danny be showing signs of ptsd"

"but he's not…" jazz started.

"severe anxiety, self destructive behavior, hypervigilance and nightmares to name a few that I have noticed Jasmine" Ishiyama said cutting her off "and I'm certain others have happened as well"

Danny looked down his hands clenched on the desk Ishiyama noticed and put a hand over his "this is nothing to be ashamed of daniel"

Danny looked up his eyes clear, full of confidence "are you sure you want to know?"

Ishiyama nodded "yes"

"Okay but not tonight there's a lot to cover since this is the first time i would be telling someone" Danny glanced over to the clock "Sam's got a event, Tucker has homework, Jazz has to prep for something at our house and I need to one empty the thermos again and two I need to patrol for ghost tonight until the truce starts"

"truce?" Ishiyama asked

danny smiled slightly "it's why the ghosts have been so active recently the ghost have a non aggressive agreement for the twelve days leading up to and including christmas, I can explain more tomorrow I promise but we do need to go"

Ishiyama hesitated for a moment "fine" she sighed the students rushed off, quietly packing away and driving home ishiyama held herself together until her door clicked shut behind her and her legs dropped as she started crying it didn't seem fair that her students had dealt with this crappy hand in life for so long so she cried for the teens far too young to be risking their lives as faint explosions echoed outside.

* * *

okay so big secret revealed! but there are many many more that the team are hiding, what comes next now that she knows? will she try to convince our favorite halfa to give up his heroics? will she take a active role in the fights? what secret comes out next? will tucker ever get a date? idk but in the mean time i just want to say thanks for everyone reading and supporting me its great, in other news i've been trying to work on a next part for maddies weekend and its somewhat coming together, kidnnapped still planing on posting that one just want it to be as good as possible, and phantom trip is not given up on i just need to figure out how i want it to go... otherwise i think that's it, this has been long enough so good night morning evening day whatever it is where you are, have a happy holidays and love you all!


End file.
